


Long Walks

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: 30 Years AU, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a long walk.





	Long Walks

As a heavily pregnant Roxanna struggled to get up from the chair, she sighed loudly again. Admitting defeat, she sat down again, practically on the verge of tears. "Roxanna, what is the matter?" Henrik called out from the kitchen, where he was making lunch.  
"Everything's wrong. I want her out of me. I want to meet her and she won't come. I ache like hell and I haven't seen my feet in a month. " The tears were now coming thick and fast and she couldn't do anything to stop them.  
"Stop crying, darling. Mr Russell said that she will come when she is ready." Henrik walked in with a ham, cheese and pickle sandwich, his wife's current craving. Roxanna had been overdue for the last week and a half. With every passing day, she grew more and more restless. They had tried nearly everything under the sun to induce labour but nothing had worked so far. 

Still crying whilst eating the sandwich, Roxanna wanted to hold her baby in her arms so badly. Having previously miscarried three times, she wanted a baby more than anything at the moment. Well, with the exception of pickles. Finishing the sandwich, she found her coat suddenly handed to her. "Henrik, what are you doing?" She asked as he grabbed the plate and putting it in the sink.  
"We are going out for a walk. Nothing too far, just to the park at the bottom of the road and we shall walk around in there for a bit." He handed her a pair of flat boots as he started getting on his coat and shoes, methodically. 

"Henrik, will you help me? I'm still not steady on my feet." Wordlessly, Henrik brought her onto her feet and carefully guided the mother of his child out of the door. Locking up the house he smiled as he saw her leaning against the wall. "Come on," he said softly snaking his hand around her shoulders, hand just about touching her protruding belly. 

"Did you know that a long walk helps to induce labour?" Henrik asked his wife as they arrived at the park entrance. This park in particular was a large but pretty quiet park with a small play area at the entrance. Too engrossed to answer, Roxanna stared at the play area, where a little girl was being pushed on the swings by her father. "Roxanna?"  
"Yes, sorry. I just got momentarily distracted by the play area. Next time we come here, we'll have another our little one with us," Roxanna rambled on. Stopping them in their tracks, Henrik turned to face her. His hands softly cradled the back of her head as he leant down for a swift kiss. "I love you," he told her honestly.  
"We do too," she replied grabbing his hand and pressing it into her belly where their baby was kicking like crazy. They continued to walk the length of the park, looking at the autumnal colours, the wind lightly blowing in their ears.


End file.
